


【授权翻译】【9-1-1/Buddie】我最喜欢的地方在你的拥抱里

by D_A_Y



Series: 【授权翻译】紧急呼救翻译 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: “Eddie，”这次是Chimney在说话，但是所有人的声音听起来还是非常遥远，就像是隔着某种玻璃墙。“Eddie，Hen和我要给你检查一下。”“Chim等等!”Bobby的警告晚了一步。Chimney碰了碰Eddie的肩膀，于是Eddie做出了反应，他挥动手臂，胳膊肘撞上Chimney的鼻子。Chimney呻吟着一屁股摔在地上，鼻子流血不止。Hen冲向Chimney，而Buck再次过去一把抓住Eddie，把他的头按到自己的肩膀上。当Eddie为了救出那个孩子而被困在洞里的时候，他回忆起了阿富汗，回忆起了有多少人因此不见踪影。幸运的是，他有Buck在一边帮助他度过难关。
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 【授权翻译】紧急呼救翻译 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867702
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Favorite Place Is Inside Your Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590282) by [Lopithecus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus). 



> 译者注：  
> 这是一篇我非常喜欢的作品。  
> 第一部分是PTSD Eddie的故事（天！说到战争那不就应该描述一下这个内容吗？）  
> 第二部分是Eddie关于自身性取向的思考，是非常真实的，不同于许多大流作品将几乎将双性恋草率地作为对于同性感情的借口，这是我非常感动的一点。从我个人的角度出发，双性恋并不是代表“接受”男人和女人，而是“喜欢”男人和女人，两个性别最初都对于双性恋有性吸引力，而不是，我一直喜欢男人，但是我认为作为女人的你也很迷人，所以我是双性恋，这个逻辑是非常错误的。首先很明确，Eddie并不是双性恋，但是他喜欢buck，而他并没有在最开始就被Buck吸引，以前也没有觉得别的男人又性吸引力。随之的“这不过是普通的penis”以及对于给予blowjob的迟疑和unzip 的犹豫，这都是非常真实的，是他去接受自己的感情的过程，这是一个在很多作品中都被忽略的内容。他们需要慢慢来，需要接受和适应，这一部分是我非常非常喜欢的。我也很欣赏作者将Eddie定义为Demisexual，文中eddie对于buck的情感发源的第一句是他和chris关系好了起来。
> 
> 非常感谢作者慷慨地愿意让我翻译这篇作品！这一类关于性取向思考的内容向来都是我非常喜欢的！
> 
> 这是作者给我的回复，我觉得也很棒所以把一部分翻译了：  
> 我很高兴你喜欢我描述埃迪xing取向的方式。  
> 我总是认为这样才是更现实的：他们俩慢慢来，因为Eddie（或者Buck，取决于作者给他的背景故事）不习惯和另一个男人在一起。  
> 我觉得他们俩在这种情况下，都会因为缺少经验而犹豫不决，不准备一下做很多那些往往有经验之后才会做的事情。  
> 我也很高兴你喜欢我对于Eddie被Buck所吸引的描写。  
> 一开始，我希望这种吸引给人的感觉更像是一种赞美(“他真的很帅”)，或者说“我被巴克吸引是因为这是巴克”之类的话。  
> 我真的相信这两个人会爱上彼此，然后相互之间的吸引力随之而来——尤其是Eddie。我想这就是为什么我倾向于（一开始是偶然的，但后来是有意为之）把Eddie写成一个比起Bi更接近于demisexual 的人。  
> 此外，那些几乎临床的描写，(“Buck的penis看起来像任何其他的penis”)，以及，他希望有某种形式的xing觉醒（“他有那么点期待自己看到Buck的penis能给自己迎来一场同xing恋的觉醒”）这非常有趣而且和你平常看到的那些不一样，我必须承认，我很自豪。
> 
> Eddie's reflection on his own sexual orientation is very real, and different from many mainstream works, where bisexuality is casually used as an excuse for homosexual feelings.  
> From my personal point of view, bisexual does not represent "acceptance" towards both men and women, but the "appreciation" of both men and women. That is to say both genders are initially sexually attractive. So things like “I am always into dicks, but I find you as a woman very charming, so I am bi,” is very wrong!!!  
> Eddie’s process of accepting his own emotions, including his reluctance of giving blowjob, is something that has been overlooked in many works. 
> 
> I really really LOVE ths!

章节注释：

所以......我本来不打算写这篇文章，但后来我忍不住开始构思起来......然后就开始了。

是的，我的灵感来自于“EddieBegins”一集中掉进井里的痛苦经历。

希望你们喜欢！

Eddie不太确定自己是怎么陷入这种困境的。前一分钟他还在帮一个孩子从洞里出去，下一分钟他的安全带就断了，于是他又落回了那个洞里。幸运的是，他离地面足够近，所以Hen和Chimney能在Eddie下落之前就抓住孩子，没让他们一起掉下去。不幸的是，Buck慢了一步，没有抓住Eddie。所以Eddie反应过来的时候已经在下落了，脚先着地，头撞到了洞的边缘。谢天谢地，他戴着头盔。

他试着让自己为落地的冲击做好准备，但头部的撞击让他晕眩了几秒钟，于是他就毫无准备地摔在了土上。他在痛苦的呻吟中翻了个身。他知道就应该换Buck下来的。

“Eddie!”他听到了Buck的呼喊，但实在不在回答的状态。他转而在原地躺了几秒钟，等腿部和头部的疼痛消失。然而它们没有，于是突然之间他就对自己的安危忧心忡忡起来了。Eddie觉得自己出不去了。

他挣扎着翻了个身，让背部朝下，然后半眯着睁开眼睛。Buck和Bobby正低头看着他，脸上挂着担心的表情。他慢慢地举起一只手，朝他们竖了个大拇指。“我没事。”

Buck还皱着眉头，但Bobby走出了他的视线，对Buck说了些什么。“要是我扔个背带下来，你觉得你能自己套着爬上来吗?”Buck问，而Eddie几乎，只差一点点，就想要对这发生的一切大笑出声。虽然他其实不知道这种情况有什么好笑的。从Buck脸上的表情来看，他也不知道。

“Buck，我想我在这摔得挺惨的。”他深吸了一口气，试着坐直身子。这很困难，但他还是成功了。不过这个动作让他精疲力尽，只能气喘吁吁地在那坐着。他肋骨上可能有几处瘀伤。“我觉得我没法做很多事情。”

Buck的眉头皱得更深了，但他朝下喊着让Eddie坚持住别动，然后走开。Eddie忍着没朝上喊一句他可没地方乱动。他叹了口气 ，环顾四周。这里很黑，除了泥土之外什么都看不见。这让他想起了阿富汗，想起了与此惊人相似的一个情形。虽然那时候他是施救的那个，而不是被困住的那个。但他多半还是被那次任务所带来的灾难困扰。很多人死了。他差点就死了。

Eddie深吸一口气，试着让自己跳动的心平静下来。他抬起疼痛的身侧的那只手，看着它。他的手套上沾满了血。Eddie甚至没意识到自己受了那么重的伤，虽然他估计摔在岩石上能有这个效果。他吞咽了下，觉得喉咙里粘稠起来，硬把手按回身侧。他开始发抖，心跳加速，知道之后会发生什么。他知道，因为他还时不时在尖叫中惊醒，双手沾满鲜血，耳中回荡着枪声。

“伙计们!”他开口，已经开始感觉到意识的抽离。“我……我需要离开这里。”他这会正艰难地喘息着，身体剧烈地颤抖。这里有太多血了。

Buck的声音听起来非常遥远，裹挟在爆炸和尖叫中。“别担心，我这就下来接你。”

Eddie眨了眨眼睛，试着让头脑清醒，但土墙正在向内逼近，他周围的人们正在死去。他紧闭双眼，按压进自己的伤口，想要让自己重新落回现实。“这不是真的。这没有在发生。”他一遍又一遍地重复着这个咒语，这是他从战场回到家后心理医生告诉他的。“这……”他不能呼吸了。Eddie唯一能嗅到的就是血腥味。

泥土落在他的头盔上，发出了点声响，Eddie飞快地抬起双手护住自己的头，听到头顶上方传来爆炸的巨响。他能听到有人喊着要找掩护，而Eddie无视着体内的痛苦蜷缩起身子。有人在叫他的名字。在摸他。在摸他的脸。

“Eddie!”Eddie眨了眨眼，在他面前的是Buck。他不知道这人在这里做什么。

“Buck?”但Buck不能在这里。他会被杀死的。他会中枪，或者被炸死。他必须离开。”你必须……”

Buck看起来很困惑，他抓上Eddie的肩膀，用力捏紧：“抓住我。”

Eddie什么也没问就按他说的做了，伸出双臂环抱住Buck的肩膀，然后把脸埋在他的颈侧，盖过那些声音和景象。Eddie甚至根本就没注意到Buck多带下来的那套背带。

他们慢慢地被拉上去，Buck的手紧紧地抓着Eddie的腰来保持稳定。等他们的脚离开地面之后，Buck咕哝着调整了抓握的姿势来适应Eddie的体重，但他没有抱怨。Bobby和其他人没花多久就把他们两个救了出来。Bobby和Chimney抓住Buck，把他们俩从洞里拉出来，Eddie不肯放开Buck。

“Eddie，”Buck安慰道，一只手放在他背上，另一只手扶着他的头盔。Eddie觉得自己快窒息了，他把脸埋进Buck的脖子，双手紧紧抓住Buck背上的衬衫。

“Eddie，”这次是Chimney在说话，但是所有人的声音听起来还是非常遥远，就像是隔着某种玻璃墙。“Eddie，Hen和我要给你检查一下。”

“Chim等等!”Bobby的警告晚了一步。Chimney碰了碰Eddie的肩膀，于是Eddie做出了反应，他挥动手臂，胳膊肘撞上Chimney的鼻子。Chimney呻吟着一屁股摔在地上，鼻子流血不止。

Hen冲向Chimney，而Buck再次过去一把抓住Eddie，把他的头按到自己的肩上。Eddie浑身都发着抖，上气不接下气。他抬起手抓上自己的头盔。“我得……我得把这个拿掉。我不……我不能呼吸。Buck，我不能…….”

“我知道了。”Buck帮他脱下头盔，让它落在地上，发出沉闷的撞击声。Buck的手立刻就插进Eddie汗湿的头发里，按摩着他的头皮让他平静下来。

“怎么回事?”Eddie觉得这个问题应该不是针对他的，于是也懒得费工夫回答。他任由自己被紧紧搂着，在Buck的怀抱里慢慢地平静下来。

Bobby是那个回话的人，朝着整个团队开口。他现在声音听起来近多了，不那么闷了。“我认为他正处于PTSD的发作中。”

“PTSD?”Buck问，手还摸着Eddie的头发。“他之前从没有过这类的症状。”

他听到Bobby深吸了一口气，但接着开口的人是Hen。“PTSD有很多不同表现形式，诱发因素有很多，现在对它的原理还没有具体答案。下面一定有什么东西让他想起了些什么能引起的……”她慢吞吞地顿了顿，接着开口，“我想他开始回神了。Eddie?”他听到她慢慢靠近。“你能听见我吗?”

Eddie舔了舔嘴唇，假装没发现自己的舌头碰到了Buck的皮肤。他点了点头，摇摇晃晃地从Buck怀里抽出身。“是的，是的......我很抱歉。”

Hen给了他一个安慰的笑容。“没必要道歉。”她扫了眼他的手，然后视线落回他的脸上。“我和Chimney能碰你吗？我们需要检查一下你。”

这时Eddie才意识到自己仍紧紧攥着Buck的衬衫。他迅速松开手，清了清嗓子。“是的。”

他坐着被摆弄，视线避开Chimney和他已经肿起来的鼻子。结果他身侧的伤口很浅，几条绷带就足够了，不需要缝针。他脑子给他开了个玩笑，让他错误地认知了自己手上有多少血。他突然感到非常尴尬。等他们弄完之后，Eddie终于抬头看了看Chimney。

“我很抱歉弄伤你的鼻子。”他一边道歉一边慢慢站起身。

Chimney耸耸肩。“我有过更糟的。”他们全都笑出了声，而Chimney拍了拍他的肩膀，表示自己没什么坏情绪。“来吧，我们得回去了。你看起来需要休息一下。”

Eddie深吸一口气，弯腰拿起他的头盔，跟着Chimney回到消防车上，试着忽略Buck黏在自己身上的目光。

.........

等他们的轮班结束，Eddie已经坐在更衣室里，换好了便服。那天剩下的时间里Bobby给他安排的都是些轻松的工作。要是平常Eddie肯定会抱怨，但在下午经历那么多之后，他很感激他的关照。

有人敲了敲门框，声音稍微吓了他一跳。他侧过头看到Buck站在那朝房间里张望。“你还好吗?”

“还好。”Eddie站起身关上了他储物柜的门。Buck看了他一会儿，然后点点头转过身。Eddie开口阻止了他，他的胸口在恐慌中揪紧。“Buck，等等!” 于是Buck停下来，又转回来面对Eddie，眉毛带着疑惑扬了扬。“你今晚想过来吗?”Eddie耸耸肩。“我会做恶梦的，我不希望它们吵醒Christopher，这都几百次——”

Buck打断了他的话。“是的，当然。我明白。”

Eddie点头表示感谢，然后跟着Buck走了出去。当然了，Buck明白。毕竟，他是那个被整辆带云梯的卡车砸到身上还从海啸中幸存的人。他们坐上Eddie的小卡车，他开回自己家，路上就已经开始为要在Christopher面前装没事人而惴惴不安。他知道自己的儿子很聪明，多半能感觉出有什么不对劲，他总是能，但Eddie希望能把大部分事实隐藏起来。

“爸爸!”Eddie刚一踏进房子，Christopher就马上朝他走过来。等他发现Buck也在，就径直过去给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“嘿，伙计!”Buck的声音带着热情，他把Christopher抱起来转了个圈。“猜猜今晚谁做晚饭?”

“希望不是爸爸，”Christopher开口。Eddie把一只手按在胸口，装出一副受伤的样子。

Buck咧嘴笑得很开心，从牙缝里抽了一口气。“你从那次小火灾里恢复了吗，Eddie?”

“你们两个太残忍了，”Eddie语气温和，轻轻笑了笑。

Buck把Christopher放下来，让他去接着做作业。“那么，你想吃什么?”

“你不需要这样的。”Eddie告诉他。

Buck耸耸肩，看了眼冰箱，“我想这样的。”

Carla觉得现在正是出现在厨房里的最佳时机。“嘿，你们两个。”

Eddie看着她身上乱糟糟的样子。“发生了什么?”

“你儿子决定玩水枪。”她笑着，低头看了眼自己湿漉漉的衬衫。“他准头不错。”

Buck接上一句：“我很确定这是从最好的人那学来的。”

Eddie皱了皱眉头。“我永远不会教他那个的。”

Carla和Buck盯着Eddie看了几秒钟，然后Buck开口：“Eddie，对不起，我不是故意的。”

“没关系。”Eddie打开一个储物柜，伸手去拿一盒意大利面。“意大利面怎么样？我们可搞不砸这个，对吧?”

Buck仍然皱着眉头，但还是把盒子拿走了。“我搞不砸。而你……”

Eddie翻了个白眼，放弃抵抗地退离了火炉。“Carla，谢谢你今天照看Christopher。”他弯下腰给了她一个拥抱，她也高兴地拥回抱了他一下。然后他转向Buck，Buck这会已经在烧水了。“如果你坚持要给我们做晚饭，我就去洗个澡。”Eddie就得到了轻轻的点头作为回应。他用力地叹了口气走向浴室，冲了个热水澡——正是他急需的。

谢天谢地，晚饭的时候Buck主动招揽下逗弄Christopher的工作。这样一来Eddie就只是坐在那里，基本上一言不发地看着那两人热烈地聊天，Christopher只时不时问Eddie几句。吃完晚饭，Buck指挥他在自己洗盘子的时候和Christopher到客厅去玩游戏。Eddie试着抗议，但Buck毫不理会。

Eddie让Buck和Christopher继续一个游戏，自己则坐到一边看着他们。Buck带着点怀疑看了他一眼，但Eddie没有理睬他，把头靠在沙发上。

还没等他反应过来，他就已经睡着了。

炸弹在他周围爆炸，人们在痛苦中尖叫。Eddie滑步到一个男人边，那人被炸断了一条腿。“坚持住，有我在。”这个男的是 John Shepard，他一把抓住Eddie军装外套的前襟，把他拉近，努力想说点什么。“坚持住，”Eddie继续说。“就，坚持住!”

“Eddie。”Eddie惊醒了，坐起来的时候猛吸一口气。Buck一只手放在他的肩膀上，另一只手举了个镇静的手势。“嘿，没关系的。你只是在做梦。”

“Christopher?”

“我差不多一个小时前把他哄上床了，”Buck回答，于是Eddie的肩膀放松下来。“你睡得很熟，伙计。我不想吵醒你。”Eddie不知道该说什么。他很感谢Buck和自己的友谊。他不知道没有他自己该怎么办。

Eddie盯着Buck的双眼，疲惫地眨了眨眼。“谢谢。”

“没事的。”Buck仔细看着他，那只手还搭在Eddie肩上。“嘿，过来。”Buck把Eddie拉进自己的怀里，由着Eddie把头靠在自己的肩膀上，脸埋进脖子与肩膀连接处的弯曲。

他们就这样呆了几分钟，Eddie沉浸在Buck的存在所带来的安抚中。Buck闻起来很香。他闻起来像消防局淋浴的肥皂，但还残留着一丝烟味和汗味。今天白天很热，而现在又进入了一个炎热的夜晚，Eddie知道Buck体温偏高。

Eddie稍稍动了动头，让自己更深地埋进Buck的脖颈，方便嗅闻。他不知道自己做的是不是足够谨慎，但是莫名的，此刻Eddie真的不在乎这些。Buck温暖而又舒适，Eddie想要永远留在这里。

“你累了?”Buck的声音在他身上轰鸣而过，Eddie向他点点头。“来这。”Buck托住Eddie的后脑和脖子，顺着沙发往后倒，就这么躺下——Eddie趴在Buck身上。

Eddie撑起身子，低头看着Buck。Buck舔舔嘴唇，双手还盖在Eddie的后脑和脖子上。“Buck......”他咽了口唾沫。“你不觉得这有点......尴尬吗?”

Buck耸了耸肩，“我只是一个试图安慰朋友的朋友，仅此而已。”

“Buck......”Eddie不知道该说什么，声音小了下去。他沮丧地叹了口气，低下脑袋，额头抵着Buck的胸口。“Buck……我……”

“没关系的，Eddie。”Eddie抬起头，而Buck给了他一个小小的微笑。他的眼睛里闪烁着些光芒，是Eddie不愿去细想的。

“这太疯狂了。”

“要是有帮助的话，”Buck又耸了耸肩。“为什么不呢?来吧。”Buck按了按Eddie的脖子，鼓励他躺下。

心脏砰砰锤着他的胸膛，Eddie顺从地再次低下了他的头，把脸贴上Buck的脸颊。他们已经上了18个小时的班，所以Buck还没功夫刮干净胡子。他们的胡茬在彼此的脸侧蹭来蹭去，上帝啊，Eddie喜欢这种感觉。他的呼吸正喷打入Buck的耳朵——喘息，事实上，他能感觉到自己后颈的头发因为Buck的呼吸微微颤动。Eddie也隔着牛仔裤感受到Buck有多硬。他自己的情况也好不到哪去。

Eddie舔了舔嘴唇，脸靠着Buck的脸颊向下蹭了蹭，等他们的嘴唇几乎贴在一起的时候停了下来，鼻尖点在一起。“Dios[*西语，上帝啊]，我想吻你，”他的声音含糊在呼吸里，闭上了眼睛。

他头发里的那只手向下滑动，停在他的后背的凹陷处。Buck揉捏着Eddie的脖子，把他抱得更紧。“是什么阻止了你?”

“你。”

他们离得这么近，Eddie可以感觉到贴着自己脸的困惑。“我?”

“我不知道你是否……”Eddie沮丧地呼了一口气，往外推开想看Buck的脸——亮红色，这是他没有想到的，但他忍不住笑了起来。“我没有想到你……”他寻找着这个词，而当爱进入他脑子里的时候，他避开了它。相反，他说，“有一样的感觉。”

“你知道吗，要是你早几个月问我，我肯定会大大咧咧地说我不知道，”Buck开口。“但是经历了这一切……Buck摇摇头。“我的官司，和你那见不得人的拳击俱乐部，”Eddie翻了个白眼。“我已经意识到你对我有多重要。你和Christopher。”Eddie又一次无言以对，不知道该说什么。慢慢地，一个带着点恶作剧的笑容扯上了Buck的嘴角。“你现在要吻我吗?”

Eddie带着笑意哼了一声，放低身子让他们的嘴唇碰到一起，轻轻地给了Buck一个吻。虽然这会他们都很硬了，但Eddie觉得自己提不起足够的精力去做更多了。谢天谢地，Buck似乎理解这一点，因为他是先从吻里抽身的那个。

Buck的手指拨弄着Eddie的头发。“你想呆在这儿还是去床上?”Buck问，然后迅速补充道：“就去睡觉！没有别的了。”

Eddie轻笑着把头靠在Buck的肩膀上。“Estoy enamorado de ti [*西语，I’m in love with you，我爱你。]”他能从Buck肩膀的抖动里感受到流经他全身的笑声。“什么?”

“这里。”Eddie叹了口气，终于感到比以前几个小时更放松了。他闭上眼睛，靠得更进了点。“我想留在这里。”

Buck吻了吻他的太阳穴，尽管Eddie知道他们等到了早上他们必须谈论一些事情，从他的PTSD到他们此刻正在做的事情，但是现在他全身心地满足于在Buck的怀里睡着，因为他知道他在这里是安全的。  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不打算写这个，但是……嗯……这个想法不会离开我，而且你们中的一些人想看后续。

Eddie一大早醒来后有那么一瞬间不知道自己在哪。然后他的枕头——在他脑袋下，有点硬——稍微移动了一下。接着他就想起来了，事实上这个枕头不是一个枕头，他吻了Buck之后在他身上睡着了，在沙发上。他甚至不知道他们是如何在沙发上呆了一整夜的。

太阳刚刚钻出地平线，寥寥几道光线穿透窗帘进入室内，但房间还是因此燥热起来。他身下的Buck汗流浃背，Eddie也好不到哪儿去，汗水顺着滑落到他的肩胛骨之间。他应该移开身子，叫醒Buck，好让他们俩都能起来洗个澡。可哪怕现在他的肌肉因为尴尬的角度而痉挛生疼，他还是真的没那么想动弹。

Buck一只手仍轻轻搭在他的后腰，另一只手垂下沙发。他的右腿也不在沙发上，踩着地无意识中保持了他们的平衡。Eddie的左臂和左腿紧贴着Buck，全身的重量都压在了他身上。他的右臂卡在沙发靠垫和Buck的之间的空隙里，被阻断的血液循环让整只手都失去了知觉。

Eddie尽可能小幅度地挪了挪，但还是因为背部尖锐的疼痛忍不住呻吟出声。他感到身体因长久不动而僵硬酸涩，试着再换个舒服点的姿势，但这次压迫了Buck的呼吸，于是他昏昏沉沉地醒来，伸出右手揉着一只眼睛，打了个哈欠。

Buck深吸了一口气，伸展了下另一条胳膊。Eddie立刻就开始怀念之前他手在自己背上的重量了。“现在几点了?”

Eddie瞥了一眼电视机下的有线电视盒。“六点十分。”

Buck把手放回Eddie的背上，地板上的脚向下踩了踩，借力调整了下他们在沙发上的姿势。“一般来说，长时间的轮班之后我会睡得更多。”

“我马上就得去让Christopher准备好上学，”他开口，但没有准备站起来。Buck的手隔衬衫轻轻抓挠他的背。“我压到你了吗?”

Buck笑着说：“算不上。”

“要是我压到你了，你会告诉我的，对吗?”Eddie问，试着把自己的重量从Buck上移开一点。Buck因为这个动作而小小松了口气。“我不是女人，你知道吗？我可不会那么轻。”

“我身上压着你还睡了一整夜，Eddie，我很好。”Buck把空着的那只手枕到脑后，仰起头找了个更好的角度看Eddie。“话说回来，我们怎么做到在你这张小沙发上睡了一整夜的?”

Eddie呻吟了一声，不舒服的感觉最终压过一切，让他从Buck身上滚了下来。他站起身，把手臂举过头顶，感到血液回流进右手，带起针扎的刺痛。“多半我们就只是累了。”他低头看了眼躺在沙发上伸展四肢的Buck。“来吧，你需要洗个澡。你可以穿我的衣服。”

Buck露出了灿烂的笑容，在沙发上伸了个懒腰。Eddie翻了个白眼，但还是忍不住也回了个微笑。“怎么？你不喜欢我在汗水里闪闪发光?”

“你真恶心。去冲个澡吧，”他一边说一边觉得好笑地摇摇头，然后走到一边。“我去做早饭。”

Buck从沙发上跳下来，跑到他前面，伸出双手阻止他。“等等，Diaz。”Eddie因为他用了自己的姓氏而皱起了眉头。“你不会去碰那个烤箱的，明白吗?”

“我的厨艺没那么糟糕。”他能看出Buck歪着头的时候正憋回一个笑容。Eddie又翻了个白眼。“好吧，确实很糟糕，但我可以做煎饼。”

“嗯……”

Eddie朝Buck撞了一下，再从他身边走过。“闭嘴。”

他听到Buck一路轻笑着走到浴室，然后小声关上门，免得吵醒Christopher。Eddie叹了口气，靠着厨房的台子边，听着浴室里开始传出水声。他努力不去想Buck现在正赤身裸体待在自己家的事实，也不去想他们最终必须得进行的那场避无可避的谈话。

这倒不是说Eddie不知道自己被Buck所吸引，或者说不知道自己爱他。他对此清楚的很，虽然他最开始承认的时候有点被吓坏了，但他花了足够长的时间来接受这些。他只是不知道该怎么向Buck解释这一切。在Buck之前，Eddie从没真的有时间去探索自己的性取向，也没仔细思考过这个问题。他遇上Shannon的很年轻，和她结婚的时候也很年轻，然后他去参军，有了一个孩子。在那之后，Shannon离开的那段时间里，严格来说他们还是婚姻关系，所以他拒绝和别人上床或者约会，用这种自欺欺人的方式来保持忠诚。况且要是他还没离婚就开始和别人见面的话，这就会有点太复杂了。他很满足，也许有一点性挫败，但还过得去。然后Shannon回来了，一切都很好，直到她撒手人寰。

他花了点时间才从她的死中缓过来，但Eddie身边有Buck——至少在他还没有起诉市政府和消防局的那时候。在某个时刻，某些东西改变了。这不像是一见钟情，或者，呃，一见倾心之类的。（原文： It wasn’t like it was love at first sight or, hell, attraction at first sight.）这是在Buck开始表现得像是Christopher的另一个父亲而Christopher也开始爱上Buck的时候，Eddie才开始爱上他的。于是吸引力随之而来，再为之倾心，他真不知道这是不是会让他成为双性恋还是别的什么。他知道的是，他希望Buck进入他的生活，最好是永远。

Eddie咬着下唇，踮起脚走到浴室，敲了敲关着的门，尽可能轻得不吵醒Christopher，但也足以让Buck隔着水流能听见。“Buck?”Eddie压低声音推开了门。在吱吱作响中，Buck立刻从浴帘中探出头来。

“ Eddie? ”

Eddie的脸涨得通红，他甚至不清楚自己在干什么了。“我也要洗个澡。”

“我洗太久了?”Buck问，看上去不太确定。

“不，我只是在想……”Dios[*西语，上帝]，他在干什么？“别在意。”他飞快地关上门，后背抵在上面。汗水顺着他的太阳穴滑下，仅仅是想到Buck正在洗澡，他就已经在自己的裤子里硬了起来。他因为挫败而在内心呻吟一声。

正当Eddie准备从门上起来的时候，门开了，于是他向后倒去。Buck笨拙地从胳膊下支撑起他，但因为没想到Eddie就在门外，他自己也跌跌撞撞后退一步，差点绊倒。他最后还是重新站稳了，然后推着Eddie，让他重新站直。“Eddie，怎么回事？你还好吗?”

“是的。”Eddie咽了口唾沫，伸手抚过额头。他转身面朝着Buck，然后立刻就后悔了，因为Buck除了条毛巾外一丝不挂。热度再次攀上他的脸颊。“你在干什么？为什么水还开着?”Eddie伸手关掉了花洒。

Buck耸耸肩，一手抓着毛巾防止滑落。“我正要去找你呢。”“找我做什么?”Eddie问道，他胸腔里心脏的跳动开始加速了。

Buck换了条腿落重心。“我……不知道”他清了清嗓子。“你在干什么?”

Eddie用力咽了口唾沫，挣扎着让自己直视Buck的双眼。“就是，”他模棱两可地指了下Buck，“告诉你快点。”

Buck看起来非常困惑，但没有质疑他。“好吧……我能……我能回去继续吗？”

“是啊，”他又清了清嗓子。“对不起。”Eddie退出浴室，关上门。他就站在门外，直等到再次听见水声。他在尴尬中呻吟出声，转身回到厨房。

Dios，他在想什么？他们甚至还没有谈论过彼此之间发生了什么，而Eddie刚正准备进去和Buck一起洗澡。他疯了。没有别的解释了。Eddie粗暴地用手揉了揉自己的脸，又一次在挫败中呻吟起来。他必须得控制住自己。

可哪怕是在他思考的当下，他也没法把裹着毛巾的Buck从他脑子里赶出去，还是为水珠从Buck赤裸的身体滴下的念头而硬着。Eddie用力咽了口唾沫，迅速做了个决定。也许这是一个冲动而愚蠢的决定，但无论如何，这都是一个决定。Eddie深吸了一口气，等着Buck——他洗完澡后大步走入厨房，一手按着毛巾边。

Buck用拇指指了指Eddie的卧室，皱了皱眉。“我还以为你已经给我准备好衣服了呢。”他环顾了一下厨房。“你没准备做早餐，对吧?”

Eddie咬着下嘴唇。他没有回答Buck的问题，而是走到Buck面前，单手拍了拍他的肩膀。“来吧。”Buck跟在他后面，身上透出点谨慎和困惑。等他们进入卧室，Eddie关上了门，然后把Buck推到上面。“Eddie?”

“闭嘴。”Eddie把自己的嘴紧紧贴上Buck的唇，朝他靠近了一步。

Buck抬起手轻轻地推着他，侧过头躲开Eddie的嘴。“Eddie，停下。”Eddie失望地眨了眨眼，叹了口气，后退了一小步。Buck犹豫地把手搭在Eddie的肩上，视线在上面停留了一会，然后对上Eddie的目光。“好吧……我们不应该先谈谈吗？而、而且还要叫Christopher起来呢?”

Eddie耸耸肩。“我们会很快的。”

Buck目瞪口呆地看着他。“我不认为……”Buck深吸了一口气。“Eddie，真的不是这样的。”

“我知道。”

“你知道吗？”Buck问，“这与和女人的不一样。”

Eddie点点头。“这么说你以前做过这个?和男人上过床?”

Buck的脸上露出被逗乐了的傻笑，“我猜你没有。”

Eddie不舒服地动了动，他想再朝Buck靠过去，但被阻止了。“我不想在现在谈。”

“我们必须谈谈的，Eddie。”

“不是现在。”Buck叹了一口气，还是让他走近一步。Eddie抓上毛巾，慢慢地解开。“我就想脱下它。”他松手让毛巾掉在地上。

Eddie低下头，不太确定自己想要看到什么。Buck的阴茎看起来和其他的阴茎没什么不同，又粗又长，和Eddie的没什么不同。Buck已经半硬起来，在Eddie的注视中抽动了一下。总的来说，这很普通，而Eddie也不太确定接下来该怎么办。他原本还有点期待着自己能对着Buck的屌来场基佬觉醒之类的，直接对着它垂涎三尺，但事实上，没有这回事。这只是……一个阴茎。

Buck紧紧盯着他，脸上写满了期待。Eddie不知道Buck想让他做什么，在视线下感到局促不安。最终，在漫长的几秒钟后他明白过来，于是跪了下来。Buck的下体又兴致勃勃地抽动了一下，Eddie看着它，既着迷又厌恶。他吞了口口水，伸手握上柱体，全然期待着身体能向前倾，能把它含进嘴里，但是他停住了，没法让自己动起来。接着他满脑子里想的都是他看起来有多愚蠢——张着嘴，手里握着一根阴茎。

“Eddie，”Buck轻声开口，一手埋进Eddie的头发。“Eddie，站起来。”Eddie照他说的做了，脸上几乎烧了起来，“你不必这么做的，如果你还没有准备好。”

Buck的话让他平静下来，Eddie之前都没意识到自己有多紧张。好吧，所以也许他是操之过急了。也许他是还没有准备好马力全开和自己最好的朋友来一场色情片。“我想这样的……最后会的。”他开口想安抚下Buck，然后发现自己说的是实话。他绝对是对此感兴趣的，而且他方才感到的厌恶已经被更多的好奇心取代了。

Buck捧起Eddie的脸，让他看着自己。“你会的。我们慢慢来，花点时间。”“你?”Eddie轻笑一声。“Evan·Buckley，会想要，你刚刚说什么，慢慢来?”

Buck也吃吃笑了起来，友人的笑声使Eddie放松了下来。“要是这很重要的话，我会的，而这就很重要，Eddie。”Eddie什么都没说。Buck又在为他们间的那场谈话找机会，但Eddie还没有准备好，所以他现在就什么都不承认。Buck在烦恼中抿紧了嘴唇，但他没再继续这个话题，而是按着Eddie的后脑勺，把他的脸埋进自己的肩膀。他另一只手摸上Eddie的后腰，把他拉得更近了。“就像这样。”Buck稍稍挺了挺跨。

“我的牛仔裤怎么办?”Eddie问道，知道在这里面硬着会很不舒服。

Buck笑着吐了口气。“你准备好脱下它们了吗?还是就拉开拉链?”

Eddie想了想，认真地想了想，最后他认输地叹了口气。“没有。”

“我想也是。”Buck把他抱得更紧，挺胯的动作让Eddie呻吟起来。“这没事的。我保证。”他的手指拨弄着Eddie的头发，按了按他的后脑勺。“来吧。”

Eddie扭了扭胯，再次呻吟出声，快感沿着他后背一路上窜，又俯冲到他的双腿。他的牛仔裤很紧，几乎是紧过头了，然后他伸手抓上Buck的臀部，把他拉近，几乎要融入对方体内。他把自己的脸更深地埋进Buck的肩膀里，已经开始为欲望而上气不接下气了。“Buck……”

“就是这样，”Buck开口鼓励，也喘着粗气。他保持一手摸着Eddie的头，另一手落在Eddie的后腰，追随着他的动作。Eddie能感觉到Buck现在有多硬，他的裤子也太紧了。

“等等，”Eddie喘息着，松开了Buck的腰，伸手去拉牛仔裤的拉链。“也许……”他解开纽扣，拉下拉链，舒缓点压迫着自己下体的压力，他硬得发痛。等他再次和Buck贴在一起，就只隔着一条内裤了，他能感觉到Buck紧挨着自己的勃起。Eddie呻吟着差点就要直接缴械。

“我以为，”Buck亲吻着他的耳朵，“以为你还没有准备好?”

Eddie摇摇头，磨蹭着Buck的肩膀。“我改变主意了。Dios，这感觉真好。”

Buck轻笑一声。“目的达成。”Eddie能感觉到Buck洋洋自得的傻笑就靠着自己的耳朵。“你正在和一个性爱之神开搞呢。”

Eddie朝后退了点，确保Buck能看到他翻的白眼。“真的吗?”

Buck在笑，虽然他很努力地想要忍住，Eddie回了个微笑。他带着笑摇了摇头，重新把头靠回Buck的肩膀。他快射了，而隔在他们之间的就只有Eddie内裤的那层薄布。他们像疯了般的在对方身上磨蹭着，用力喘着气。Buck一手抓住Eddie的头发，或者说尽可能地抓住——毕竟他是短发，另一只手已经滑到了他的衬衫下面，指甲埋进Eddie的背。Eddie抓在Buck腰上的力道足以留下淤青，他毫不意外之后会落下点手指样子的乌青。

光是这个想法就让Eddie先射了出来。他在Buck的手里浑身发抖，为突如其来的高潮而大口喘息。一阵呻吟从他喉咙深处滚上来，漏出他的唇间。他朝Buck靠过去，尽可能地贴近他。Buck的手更用力了，头后仰着抵在门上，全身因为高潮而紧绷。这真他妈的性感。

他们就这样站着，等高潮的余韵褪去。Eddie闭着眼睛，前额靠在Buck汗津津的肩膀上，Buck的脸则贴着Eddie的头。他们慢慢清醒了点，彼此拉开了些距离。Buck的脸很红，Eddie慢悠悠仔细看着他那副满足的样子。他真是太完美了。

“现在我需要再洗一次澡，”Buck开口打破了他们之间的沉默。Eddie飞快抬起眼对上Buck的视线，但是很快又落回到Buck的胸前，伸手扣上裤扣，拉上拉链。他尽量不为内裤上的潮湿而瑟缩。“你之后会为这个朝我抓狂吗?”

Eddie咽了口唾沫。“也许吧。”他摇摇头，想要理清头绪。“我不知道。”

“这就是为什么我们应该先谈一谈的。”Buck听起来挺快活，这让Eddie又抬头看向他的双眼，那里面闪烁着什么，Buck的嘴角勾起一道弧度。

Eddie决定不再去理会Buck的调笑，于是把他从门上拉起来。“听着，我要去洗个澡。你回家后可以再洗。我现在真的得把Christopher叫起来了。”

“这正是我们应该先谈一谈的另一个原因。”

“Buck，”Eddie语气加重，把门开了点，足以让自己出去，但又不至于直接暴露出Buck的裸体。

Buck举起双手表示投降，但Eddie看得出他在努力忍着笑。“好吧，我去换衣服，叫Christopher起来，让他吃了早饭准备好去学校。你接着去洗澡吧。”当Eddie准备反对的时候，Buck朝他比了个射击的手势。“去！开始你那迷你抓狂吧。”

Eddie照他说的做了，关上了身后卧室的门。他走进浴室，等着自己正如Buck刚说的那样开始抓狂，对他和Buck刚刚就这么磨蹭着彼此射了出来的事实惊慌失措。可是他完全没有抓狂，一下也没有。对于这所有的一切，他其实觉得，出人意料地，很不错。事实上他不介意再来一次。他知道按逻辑他们最后肯定会做更多的，不只是就这么隔着衣服摩擦，但是，现在他对他们刚刚做的事情既满意又兴奋。

他快速地洗了个澡，稍微有些愧疚，因为Buck很明显也需要再洗一次澡，他却让对方穿上衣服。现在时间太晚了，但这并不能停下Eddie的思考——他是怎么又错过了一个和Buck一起洗澡的机会。Eddie为自己的荒唐翻了个白眼，走出淋浴，用毛巾围上自己，然后回到卧室换上新衣服。等他终于走进餐厅的时候，Christopher就坐在那吃着煎饼，而Buck在他对面，吃着自己的份，身上是Eddie的衣服。它们对他来说有点太小了，但就在正合适的地方包裹着他，于是Eddie脑子里那一连串的想法需要立刻刹车。

“早上好，伙计!”Eddie俯下身，吻了吻Christopher的头顶。

“早上好，”Christopher回答，嘴里塞满了煎饼。

Eddie坐在一盘没人吃的煎饼旁边，觉得这是给他的。“谢谢你做这些，Buck。”

“不用谢。”Buck盯着他，而Eddie避开视线。“我刚在想，”他开口。“我可以把Christopher送到学校，然后再回来……”Buck瞄了眼Christopher，然后视线又落回Eddie，“你知道的。所以我们可以……谈谈。”

Eddie叹了口气，知道Buck在打什么算盘。如果是Eddie把Christopher送到学校，那他可以直接不回家。Buck多半会在这等上几个小时，然后，最好的情况会放弃，接着叫车离开。如果是Buck开着Eddie的车把Christopher送到学校，而他自己的吉普车又不在这，那Eddie就别无选择只能在家等他回来。前提是Eddie没打车离开去什么地方，但是他和Buck都知道他不会这么做，至少不会毫无意义地这么做。

“好吧，”他说，然后Buck点了下头。“Christopher，你为什么不去刷牙呢？”Christopher点点头，没有对Buck和Eddie刚刚的交谈发问，他跨着步子走出房间，朝浴室的方向走去。

Buck深吸一口气，站了起来，拿起他和Christopher的空盘子，Eddie这时候才刚开始吃。Buck在门边停了下来，回头看着Eddie。“你知道，以前我们陷入那堆糟心事的原因就是逃避我们之间的问题和感情。官司，拳击……我不希望这次还和之前那样了。”

Eddie抬头看了眼Buck，“你什么时候变这么聪明了?”

Buck耸耸肩。“我开始花心思了。”Buck说完就离开了房间，留下Eddie思考这个问题。

Buck送Christopher上学的时间短得几乎是作弊了。在洛杉矶的交通状况下，Eddie一般至少得花半个小时才能把Christopher送到学校，然后再花半个小时回家——如果他是直接回家的话。所以他完全相信在Buck回来之前，他至少有一个小时来为之后他们要进行的谈话忧心忡忡。所以Buck刚过45分钟就进入房子的时候，他感到很惊讶。

Eddie扬起眉毛。“哇，你得告诉我，你是走哪条路送Christopher上学的。”

Buck对他笑了笑，对赞美表示高兴，而Eddie几乎要融化在他那天真快乐的样子里。“我想我只是走运罢了。”

Eddie也笑了，因为似乎Buck的笑容是会传染的。“来吧。”他朝他招了招手。“如果我们要谈谈，那至少能找个舒服的地方。”他们走进起居室，面对面地坐在沙发的两边。“你想知道什么?”

Buck犹豫了一下，思考着。“就从你的PTSD和昨天你身上发生的事开始吧。”

Eddie挠了挠额头，盯着地板。他原本指望着在他们之间发生了那么多别的之后，Buck能忘掉这回事的。[译者：You are top priority Eddie!怎么会忘了这个！]“我……我觉得我还没准备好谈这个。”他瞥了眼Buck，看到他皱起了眉毛。他不知道那是因为沮丧、困惑、还是担心。“也许有一天吧，Buck，但不是今天。我做不到。”

Buck慢慢地点点头，舔了舔嘴唇。“好吧。”Buck仔细盯着他，Eddie能感觉到自己的脸颊开始升上温度。“我们之间是怎么了，Eddie?”

“我们必须定义这个吗?”Eddie问，觉得越来越不舒服。他知道自己对Buck的感觉，也希望自己能告诉他，但他从不善于向人们敞开心扉。

Buck耸耸肩，深吸了一口气。“我……我想不是，但我觉得我们应该谈谈之后怎么办。”

Eddie咬着下唇，飞快地移开视线，然后又对上Buck焦虑的视线。“如果你是在担心我只想要性爱，那你就错了。”

Buck很明显放松下来，Eddie试着不去惊讶——Buck以为这是之后会发生的事情。“那么……你想要什么?”

“你想要什么?”Eddie反问道。

这让Buck笑了起来，一个微笑也随之拉起Eddie的嘴角。“你不能不回答我的然后就问我一样的。”

这次轮到Eddie耸肩了。“你才是那个更擅长敞开心扉的人。”“这是什么意思?”

“Buck，你对我有什么感觉?”Buck的笑容消失了，他合上嘴，整张脸严肃起来。好吧，所以问错话了。

Buck盯着他，吞咽了下，但什么也没说。他没必要说。因为这已经写在他眼睛里了，而Eddie能完美地读出来。Buck对他的感觉和他对Buck的是一样的，是爱，比他们曾感受到的任何其他爱意都要更强烈。而Eddie明白的。他们都还没有准备好说出那些话，担心如果他们承认对彼此有这样的感觉，他们之间发生的这份……东西会以痛苦的心碎告终。他们都对此设防，因为，不管怎么说他们都还有自己的问题没处理完。

Eddie抓住Buck的手，然后紧紧握住它。“我也是，”他信心十足地轻轻点头。这让Buck又重新露出笑容。Eddie很高兴自己能看到它，也很高兴他是勾起这个笑容的人。他没事人似的耸耸肩，脸上扬起恶作剧的微笑。“你很性感，这给你加分了。”Buck的微笑慢慢洋溢起来。“我的意思是，谁不想和性爱之神约会呢?”Buck快活地吐了口气，压下脑袋，透过睫毛抬起视线看Eddie。Eddie很期待自己接下来要说的话，没什么别的原因，只是想看看能从对面的人身上得到什么反应。“对了，那个性爱之神是我。”

Buck把他横沙发上。Eddie仰面朝天地躺着，身上压着Buck，正试着用挠痒痒让他屈服，两人都开心地笑着。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我不完全确定我想暗示Eddie是什么性取向。本文中Buck绝对是双性恋，我一般也觉得Eddie是双性恋，但这篇文里，我稍微多花了点功夫。我觉得他可能更像是demisexual，或者是grey-asexual？我不知道。如果你原因的话请让我知道你的想法！我很想知道你们是怎么解释的。  
> 这一次真的完结了。我真的希望你们都喜欢这个小小的同人作品！非常感谢您的阅读！
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 啊……我想说的基本就在文章开头的注释里了，如果可以的话希望能再去看一次。我真的很喜欢这部作品中细腻的情感和一些真实的性取向思考！  
> 因为是个人翻译无beta所以很欢迎捉虫


End file.
